Tears for a Nation
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: This is how I think the characters of Yugioh may have acted on September 11, 2001.
1. Default Chapter

Tears for a Nation  
  
I don't own Yugioh. If I did, it wouldn't be a Fan fiction, would it?  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami/  
  
//Yami talking to Yugi//  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
It all started as a normal day. Nobody expected that across the ocean, a city would be gripped with terror. Right now, the only thing Yugi and his friends were worrying about was not getting in trouble in school. It started like a normal day, with the teacher droning on about physics. Yugi gave a great yawn. Tristin was lucky. He was at home sick with a fever, but nothing serious. Just then, another teacher ran in, with a worried look on his face. When he started whispering to their teacher, Mr. Yagami, his normally serious expression turned grave. Turing to the class he announced,  
  
"Students, I have some bad news; there has been a terrible plane crash in New York City. Please line up, so we can go to the auditorium to find out more."  
  
As they lined up, the students began to talk about it.  
  
"A plane crash, in New York!?"  
  
"It didn't sound that serious."  
  
"Well the teacher looked pretty worried, so it must be bad."  
  
As Yugi climbed out of his seat, a voice behind him asked;  
  
"Sounds pretty bad, doesn't it Yuge?"  
  
Yugi tuned to see his best friend Joey standing behind him.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I know."  
  
Yugi's other friend Tea nodded. "I think this is really bad guys."  
  
Bakura sighed as he walked to the door.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Joey.  
  
"I really don't know," replied Yugi.  
  
In the auditorium, students crowded into the seats, talking about what was going on. Then the principal stood up to speak.  
  
"Students, I know you've all heard about the disaster in New York, well, I've called you all here so we can see what's going on." Then he turned to a television, and turned it on. Soon, a picture appeared on the screen. But what they saw was a horrible sight. The World Trade Center Towers were on fire, with long columns of smoke pouring out of them!  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Tea.  
  
"I can't believe it!' exclaimed Joey.  
  
Yugi just stared at the screen in shock. He watched terrified, as the first tower collapsed on itself.  
  
/Yami! Are you seeing this!? / He called mentally to his other half.  
  
//Yes Abiou, // came the reply.  
  
/Who would do such a thing!? /  
  
There was silence.  
  
//I-I don't know, // he answered.  
  
Yugi looked over at Bakura, who had a stream of tears running down his face.  
  
After a few more minutes, the principal walked over and turned off the TV.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, but we wanted to show you what was going on. We are now going to send you home to your families, so you can recuperate after this."  
  
As they got up to leave the auditorium, Yugi turned to Bakura.  
  
"I don't want to be nosy, but why were you crying so hard?"  
  
Bakura sighed and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Well," he began, "When I was only five, my parents took me to visit the Twin Towers in New York. It was a few months after the first bombing in 1993, and I thought the towers were indestructible. But now, I'm not sure what to think," he said, his voice cracking.  
  
The others looked at each other. Most of them had only heard of the Twin Towers in books and on TV, but Bakura knew them better than anybody.  
  
"I'm really sorry," said Yugi.  
  
Bakura sniffed, and wiped his eyes  
  
"That's okay, he replied, "I just got a little sentimental there."  
  
Then he turned and walked off.  
  
Later at the game shop, Yugi walked in to find his Grandfather in front of the TV.  
  
"Hello Yugi," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," replied Yugi.  
  
"Did you see what happened on TV?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Is that why you're home early?"  
  
Yugi nodded again.  
  
"Oh." Grandpa turned back to the TV. Just then, the phone rang. Yugi went to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hi Tristin. Did you see what was on TV?"  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe anyone could do such a thing!"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Did Yami see it?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he couldn't understand it either.'  
  
"Well, what I heard, New York wasn't the only place that was hit by terrorists."  
  
"What!?"  
  
'Yeah. Hijacked airplanes also stuck the Pentagon in Washington D.C and a field in Pennsylvania, or at least that's what I heard."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well, see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As he hung up the phone, Yugi looked back at the television, where they were showing the destruction of the towers all over again.  
  
Who could do such a thing? He thought. Whoever they are, they must pay. Then he went up to his room, where he began to type a story on the computer about what happened on this fateful day. But being a very modest person, he put some one else's name on it.  
  
And where is this story that Yugi wrote you ask?  
  
It's right here. You've just finished reading it.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
All right, first, to clear up a few facts, I'm really the one who wrote this fic. After reading other people's 9/11 fics, I decided to write my own, and put a certain character in it. And Yugi and his pals were my fist choice. And although a hijacked plane crashed in Pennsylvania, It was nowhere were I live. Still, I live in Pennsylvania, and since it's close to New York, I felt really sad about it. Don't forget to read and review!! 


	2. Reviews

Tears for a Nation: Reviews  
  
  
  
Hi, it's me, Gijinka Renamon. I'm here with a few reviews from my fic; Tears for a Nation, that you have kindly provided for me. So, for your entertainment, I have written down the name of the reviewer, and made some comments about their reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Mel Meiko Mei Ling- thanks for the positive review.  
  
Yami Dragoness- I'm glad you agree about this being a good fic.  
  
radiokitten2000- Glad you think so.  
  
Lunatic Lisa- Finally! Another Pennsylvanian! I'm glad your cousin was out of the Pentagon before it was hit.  
  
NocturneD- I like the way you think. But I think there's a fic where Yami beats up Osama bin Laden somewhere out there.  
  
Wildwolf- Good review. It's sad that the terrible things on 9/11 were a week after your birthday. And, I'm thinking of working on another chapter to this fic, which is set in the POVS of other characters.  
  
Celestra- Thanks for the nice review.  
  
robochar - Ah, now here's someone I wanted to talk to. It seems you're the only one who has reviewed my fic who doesn't like it. Well, I got news for you: ALL OF THE OTHER REVIEWERS OF MY FIC LIKED IT!!!!! Sorry. It's just that, well, I didn't like what you said, though I'm glad you agreed with NocturneD about Yami kicking bin Laden's butt. =)  
  
HotaruMaxwell- I feel sorry for your friend.  
  
Nuriko Metallium- Nice positive review.  
  
Lavender Wonder- Great review!  
  
Elizabeth Rorison- Thank you for the good review.  
  
Vara Sundaisy- Thanks for the positive review. I would enjoy seeing that 9/11 poems (or story) of yours sometime. 


End file.
